ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Hunters
Eillot and E.T. are being chased by the authorites in the streets. Ratchet and Kiva, who are at the end of the street, sees Kraven for the ambush he setted up to trap them. Ratchet: Kraven.. That maniac.. Kiva: If he thinks he is going to stop them, he is sadly mistaken. Ratchet: We need to buy Elliot some time. Come on! - Ratchet, Kiva, Reia and Karasu confronted Kraven in the street. Kraven: My deal with Bowser is broken, because of you. You made a mockery of my teachings.. Kiva: Who said anything about mocking you!? Reia: So, that's it.. Kraven's on the hunt for E.T. this whole time. Bowser tries to make a deal with him for one reason - To steal the light. Kiva: Well to me I say, Kraven is going down! Ratchet: Just watch your back. Kraven is a very skilled hunter. Karasu: This darkness.. How did he--? Kraven: And now, I have nothing left. No dignity..NO HONOR!! Kiva: That's what you think, smart guy! - Kraven summons the darkness within him. Kraven: Nothing can stop me from using this!! - Kraven used the darkness to create a force field and caught himself, with Ratchet and the others with him. Reia: We're trapped! Kraven: No witnesses..no distractions..here. Now..it ends..!! - Kiva summons her keyblade. Ratchet: I won't let more people die today! Not anymore!! - Ratchet and Kara fought against Kraven, but he's able to dodge every attack. Reia stops Kiva for their new team attack. Reia: At this rate, we'll never beat Kraven in time.. Unless..Kiva, we need to work together to defeat him. Kiva: Right. Reia: Try to distract him, while I attack him from behind. After that, just follow my lead. Kiva: Okay. - Kraven is getting tried from the fight. As Kiva run towards him, Ratchet and Kara back off, because she and Reia are about to put an end to this. Kiva: Hey, ugly! You want a piece of me!? Kraven: You dare make fun of the greatest hunter!? - Reia attacked Kraven from behind with 'Hawk Charge', then Kiva goes all out with 'Arcs Arcanum'. Reia launched him with 'Eagle Kick' and Kiva keeps him up with 'Ragnarok'. To remove the darkness within Kraven, Reia charged towards and punched Kraven so hard, that a Heartless, known as Sneak Attack, reveals itself into the open. Ratchet: So, Kraven's darkness was.. Ghost: A Heartless!? Reia: I haven't seen this form before.. Kiva: You'll be very surprised. Karasu: We got another problem. Ghost: Eillot and E.T. are headed straight for us. We need to hurry! Kiva: Okay! - Ratchet and the others fought the monster head on, but it bounce around so much that Ratchet couldn't see straight because of his power. Kiva and Kara attacked the monster and lands on the crushed Kraven. The Heartless was defeated, but Ratchet almost fell to the road. The group head towards him, to check on him. Reia: Captain, are you okay? Ghost: It's the power within you, isn't it? Kiva: I hope that it is.. Ratchet: I'm fine. I just couldn't see straight from that Heartless.. Man, it's getting me dizzy! Kiva: Oh dear.. Sasha: I'm sure that Pandora will help us go through this war. I'm certain of that. Reia: Me too. We are going to win and there's not a single thing Bowser will do to stop us! Ghost: If we're going to win this, we need to find a strategy against Bowser's movements and attacks. That is something we can't find in this town. Kiva: I don't blame you. Sasha: We need a deeper investigation if we are going to find a chance to fight against the Koopa Empire. Genis: What if Bowser finds out about what we're doing? Angela: We disarm his communication towers in several areas, remember? Raine: Yes, and it would seem that Bowser was not pleased. Ratchet: We need to find somewhere safe to find what we need..but, where? Kiva: I got nothing. Ghost: We'll worry about that later, because here they come! - Ratchet and the gang spotted a few bikes, headed towards them, but they are about to be cut off by the police. Ratchet: This can't be good.. Kiva: No kidding.. - With E.T.'s power, he lifted the bikes into the skies, flew over the gang and headed back into the forest. Ratchet: Woah.. Reia: They're headed for the forest! Kiva: Then let's go! - The group followed the bikes to the forest as the final scene starts. Category:Scenes